There are numerous occasions when a person is in need of oral hygiene but is not in a location where normal oral hygiene may be carried out. These situations usually occur in one's vehicle, while traveling, while at meetings or other social events which may require impromptu oral hygiene. Prior to the present invention there has never been a kit and method for conducting oral hygiene as set forth herein which provides a very efficient and handy method and kit. The present invention includes a portable travel case with a fold out mirror assembly and numerous disposal flexible wipe members each of which is packaged and saturated with disinfectant type mouthwash, wherein the disposal flexible wipe members help remove plaque and to perform other oral hygiene procedures. Sealable plastic bags are also provided in the present invention for disposing of the used mouthwash wipes when desired and a decorative storage box for storing all components of the oral hygiene kit.
The relevant patents regarding this area of technology are as follows:
Lifshey U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,947 which discloses a single use fluid dispensing device.
Battaglia U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,096 which discloses a mouthwash capsule and package apparatus.
Kesseler U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,018 which discloses a medication dispenser which removable liner.
Rose et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,519 which discloses ampoules.
Preziosi U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,091 which discloses a disposal package for liquids.
Brodsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,649 which discloses a dispensing package.
As can be seen from the several patents there has never been an oral hygiene system as the present which provides an efficient and quick means of conducting oral hygiene while a person is in an inconvenient location. The present invention provides an oral hygiene system with hygiene wipes provided in a portable dispensing container which wipes are saturated with a disinfectant oral hygiene composition and which kit includes a disposal plastic bag for used oral hygiene wipes as needed.